robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Coopertron
Coopertron is a competitor robot in the video games Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction and Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction. Its appearance is almost identical across the two games. Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction In Arenas of Destruction, Coopertron is a box wedge-shaped robot with a pickaxe, spikes and a cutting disc at the back. It cannot self-right. It costs 11,430 credits to buy. Interestingly, despite being a super heavyweight competitor, it enters the basic Robot Wars Championship and the Assault (both of which should be restricted to heavyweight robots and below), where it is always seeded first, unless the player chooses to play as Chaos 2. Strategies Using Coopertron Coopertron is relatively slow, but both its weapons are effective - the disc in particular is a useful weapon for quickly removing armour on opponents, whilst the axe is also good for inflicting considerable damage. Coopertron is also a strong pusher - it can effectively control opponents, and shove them into pits and traps easily. However Coopertron's main weakness is fire, as the Kevlar armour just peels away when exposed to the flame pit or flame jets. At the same time, it is relatively easy to flip if caught from the side - keeping away from flipping weapons is a must as Coopertron cannot self-right. Against Coopertron Coopertron has powerful weaponry, so try not to directly attack the front or rear of the robot. Pushing it is also difficult, due to a combination of its weight, and its steel tank track propulsion. As with most opponents in the game, flipping it is a good idea due to its lack of a srimech, as is baiting it towards the hazards. Whilst the pit is effective, flame-based hazards also work well, as its Kevlar armour is easily depleted by fire. Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction In Extreme Destruction, Coopertron is almost identical to its previous incarnation, although it no longer has the bull horns and is able to self-right. Strategies Using Coopertron Coopertron is considerably faster than its Arenas of Destruction predecessor, and its armour is considerably stronger to flames and most attacks overall. In this game Coopertron can self-right, so keeping away from flippers isn't necessary unless the ice pick breaks off. Coopertron also has similar pushing power to its Arenas of Destruction counterpart, so it is able to push robots into the house robots, pits and traps easily. Against Coopertron Coopertron is more powerful in this game than the other, and therefore more difficult to beat. Flipping weapons are useless against this version of Coopertron, as it can self-right easily using the axe. Coopertron is no longer vulnerable to flames, and has a lot of pushing power along with its destructive and powerful weaponry. Its armour is very strong, so it takes a lot of punishment before beginning to break away from the robot. You might need a robot with huge amounts of push to be successful, as most other attempts will not suffice. Category:Fictional robots in Arenas of Destruction Category:Fictional robots in Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox)